Surgical clamping and cutting instruments (e.g., linear clamping, stapling, and cutting devices, also known as surgical staplers; and electrosurgical vessel sealing devices) have been employed in many different surgical procedures. For example, a surgical stapler can be used to resect a cancerous or anomalous tissue from a gastro-intestinal tract. Many known surgical clamping and cutting instruments, including known surgical staplers, have opposing jaws that clamp tissue and an articulated knife to cut the clamped tissue.
In the case of telesurgical controlled instruments, surgical clamping and cutting instruments are often deployed into restrictive body cavities (e.g., through a cannula to inside the pelvis). Accordingly, it is desirable for a surgical clamping and cutting instrument to be both compact and maneuverable for best access to and visibility of the surgical site.
Surgical clamping and cutting instruments can sometimes fail to fully actuate (e.g., due to a hard obstacle blocking the knife path). In such an event, it is desirable that the knife blade not be in a position that may represent a hazard with respect to removal of the surgical instrument from the surgical site. Known surgical clamping and cutting instruments, however, may fail to avoid the potential knife hazard and at the same time be compact and maneuverable.
Thus, there is believed to be a need for improved surgical clamping and cutting instruments and related methods. Such surgical clamping and cutting instruments should be compact and maneuverable, and employ a knife that does not represent a hazard with respect to removal of the surgical instrument from the surgical site when the surgical instrument fails to fully actuate.